Dragonball: Stars of the Past
by Dragon Seeker Luna
Summary: Raine is Grandpa Gohan's granddaughter and younger than Goku by less than a year. But like Goku, she came from space and was found  by Grandpa Gohan. Join her sand Goku as they travel to find the Dragonballs. Pairings inside along with full summary.


Dragonball: Stars of the Past

By: Dragon Seeker Luna

Summary: Raine is Grandpa Gohan's granddaughter and younger than Goku by less than a year. But like Goku, she came from space and was found Grandpa Gohan, but there was something strange about her and Grandpa could sense it from the start. Join her as she and Goku go on a quest with Bulma to find the seven mystical Dragonballs. GokuxChi chi, YamuchaxBulma, VegetaxOC.

Luna: Hello, I'm back with a new pen name and a new story. This would be my first Dragonball Z fic in ages and my first one on this site. So I hope you all enjoy it and please no flaming it, ok? Thank you. Oh and one last thing, this is sort of a dragonball/dragonball z remake, sort of with a touch of the Dragonball Evolution aspect. :/ Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Son Goku, Bulma, and other characters of Dragonball are the sole property of Funimation and Akira Toriyama. I am merely playing around with them. The only thing I own is Raine and this story idea. Nothing else.

Prologue

In the far reaches of space was a planet to a race of powerful warriors known as Saiyan's. This planet was called Planet Vegeta, and it was ruled by the King of Saiyans, King Vegeta. But there was trouble in the midst as an evil being called Frieza was planning on destroying the entire planet, and wiping out all the Saiyans with it. It was on this day that the wife of the warrior, Bardock has given birth, and of course, the said Saiyan warrior wasn't there to witness it for he has had joined all the other warriors in the rebellion against Frieza and his men.

He had caught a glimpse of his two new children, Kakkarot and Raine.

While the battle was raging in the sky, where Frieza's ship floated, trouble was beginning.

Young prince Vegeta sulked with his arms crossed as he walked through the hall to the infirmary where the newborn saiyans were kept. His black eyes trailed to the window that allowed him a view to the room within. His curled into a smirk.

'Pitiful babies.' The Saiyan Prince thought, 'A true Saiyan Warrior never cries.'

But of course, if it weren't for the cries, it would be hard to tell which of the babies were destined to become Elite Warriors and which ones were weak. The boy watched with bored amusement, his tail curled around his waist, as an elderly man with red skin and white hair tend to the baby warriors. Vegeta's black eyes followed the said doctor walk over to the latest newborns. It was a pair of twins, a boy and a girl.

The boy had spiky black hair just like his father and the girl had a strange hair color. Her long hair was the color of the ocean. It was very rare for Saiyans to have a different hair color, but it was even rare for them to have blue or white hair. Both babies were crying their hardest to be heard.

The doctor's mustache twitched as he spoke in a raspy voice, picking up the newborn girl.

"It seems as though we finally have a future Seer for the Royal Family." He said.

One of the doctor's assistants walked over. The baby girl cried even more at being removed from her twin's side. The Doctor's assistant carefully took the baby from him, "But aren't these Bardock's children?" The Assistant asked, raising his voice over the cries of all the newborns in the room.

The doctor nodded.

"Yes and it's quite a shame that Kakarot and his sister have to be split up." The doctor said quietly, "This girl's destiny is to be the Royal Family's Seer while Kakarot's destiny is to be...well, sent away."

His assistant nodded but before he or the doctor could do anything, an alarm went off, ringing through the entire palace. Red lights flashed as a signal.

Prince Vegeta, feeling a bit curious and alarmed, looked up. By the looks of things, it was a code red alarm, meaning that the palace was in danger. The Prince scoffed at the level of noise and panic boiling around him and he walked away. Luckily an escape pod had been prepared for him.

Ever since the warrior Bardock had bursted into the throne room, yelling out his warning of Frieza's betrayal, the palace had been on high alert, but no one actually believed him. But still, his father, The King, had been prepared for this type of emergency. Everyone knew the extent of Frieza's anger and verocity towards the Saiyans and his fear of anyone becoming the legendary Super Saiyan.

The doctor quickly grabbed Kakarott and turned to look at his assistant.

"It seems that we have no choice, they have to be sent away, together." The doctor said.

His assistant nodded. Taking both babies into his arms, he carried them into the adjacent room.

This room was filled with small space pods, each one small enough to hold a baby saiyan or two. And because Raine was a bit smaller than her brother, she would be able to fit into one alongside her brother.

Baby Kakarot squirmed and bawled even more in attempts to break free of the man's grip, but the baby wasn't strong enough. His sister began to cry even more at the level of noise going on and the Assistant had no choice but to run to the nearest space pod.

The Assistant, struggling with the two babies in his arms, managed to push the button to open up the round space pod. He gently placed the twins onto the cushions with and pushed the button again to close the pod. Once they were safely within the pod, the male warrior ran over to the Master Computer and input the command to launch the space capsule.

"SPACE POD 12 SET TO LAUNCH IN... 10 SECONDS." A mechanical computer generated voice said, "WHAT LOCATION?"

"The one called 'Earth'." The assistant replied, entering the coordinates.

"DESTINATION SET. COORDINATES ACTIVATED. ARRIVAL TIME FOR SPACE POD 12 WILL BE EXACTLY 48 HOURS AND 32 MINUTES. THE DIST-"

"I don't need to hear all that, just send them already." He said irritably.

"VERY WELL THEN. PREPARING FOR LAUNCH. NOTE THAT PLANET VEGETA IS UNDER ATTACK, AND THE ATTACKS MAY HINDER THE LAUNCH COORDINATES AND POSSIBLY THE LAUNCH ITSELF."

"I know," The assistant whispered.

A few seconds later the top of the chute opened up, and in one burst of energy, Kakarot and his sister were shot up into space, out of the danger of the exploding Planet Vegeta and from Frieza's wrath.

Prince Vegeta sat in his space capsule, arms crossed, as he felt the vibrations of the pod's engine propelling him out of harm's way. As he watched the stars go by, he saw another space pod in the distance, only it was going in the opposite direction.

Could it be that he wouldn't be the only Saiyan left alive?

Many of his people had already been slain at the hands of Frieza and his henchmen, including his own father.

A smirk graced the young prince's lips and he closed again.

'Perhaps one day, I will get revenge after all.' He thought, slipping into a deep slumber as his space pod carried him to the clutches of Frieza, where his destiny laid in wait. 'No, our people will.'

He dodged another attack, and threw back a ki ball of his own. Bardock smirked at Frieza's frustration, he was the first Saiyan of many of to have reached Frieza, but it was only a matter of time before Frieza would get bored of playing with him and kill him. The Saiyan warrior could feel his energy getting low. He had to put all of his strength, heart, and soul into this final attack, lest he fail to protect the future of his children.

"Frieza, this part of space will be your final resting place!" The man cried out.

A large yellow ball of energy formed in the palm of his right hand and he threw it at the purple being before him.

Frieza curled his dark lips into an amused smirk. He lifted his hand and holding up only one finger, a bright purple ball grew, forming at the tip of his finger. Once it wasw big enough, Lord Frieza swung his hand. The purple blast was sent spiraling at Bardock and the many other Saiyans that had dared to challenge him.

The force of the impact of Frieza's attack colliding with his own energy blast sent the now barely breathing saiyan warrior into an unknown direction.

"K-kakarot, R-Raine." He whispered, tears pooling in his eyes.

He had wanted to make a better future for his children and for his people by being the one to destroy Frieza, but now he won't even get to hold his children, let alone his wife.

His wife had barely survived giving birth to the two of them and it was during the pregnancy that his wife had had a vision. It was one of their son and daughter growing up together and starting families of their own but as for his eldest son, Raditz, he would die in struggle of power between him and Kakarot, but at least he would have died as a true saiyan warrior.

Just as he thought he was going to die without seeing his children again, Bardock felt a sudden presence tingling in his soul. It was then that a vision entered his mind. In his mind's eye, he saw an image of a distant future. But it was clear. His son, Kakarot would face off against Frieza, and win, and his daughter, Raine, would be there as well. A satisfied smile crept onto the Warrior's lips.

"You'll get yours, Frieza..." He whispered, and as if by magic, he closed his eyes, projecting a comforting thought to his two children fast asleep in the space pod flying by him.

'Kakarot, Raine, it is up to the two of you to avenge me and our people.' He thought

Bardock took one last breath of life and died with a smile on his lips and a different image of his children. The very image that his wife had seen, an image of his children and their children.

Luna: Wow, I can't believe how this story turned out. Anyways, I'm going to get started on the second chapter of this story and my pokemon story, regardless of reviews but please review them anyways. Any kind of review, without flames, will help.


End file.
